1. Field
The following description relates to a system for performing a separate billing according to the type of a service in a BYOD service providing system, and a method of performing a separate billing according to the type of a service in a data service providing system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As mobile devices such as smartphones have been widely used, there is an increasing demand for the Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) service for performing tasks by use of a mobile device.
A service provided to a user through a terminal is divided into a service for an individual use and a service for work. Accordingly, the billing needs to be classified according to the type of a service used by a user.
A user may use a terminal for an individual use separately from a terminal for work, but receiving all services through a single terminal is more convenient and cost effective.
There is a conventional billing method in which data used by a user are charged at different rates depending on the types of services, for example, internet, video, or VOIP services. In addition, according to a conventional technology, there is a method of charging an individual separately from a business by allowing a business to bear some amount of a charge for a service provided to a user.